wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Down the Local(Futile War)
Chapter 9: Down the Local “So... tell me again how you did it... Commander?” the voice came from a radio on-board the submarine, for the third time in the last five minutes, the Squad Commander proceeded to explain the plan they had executed to get rid of two enemy Squads. The Commander had a hint of amusement in his face, he liked acknowledging pets amazement at his squads capabilities. “Well, sir, a few weeks ago Ghost managed to gather the intelligence, while on a routine raid, they had somehow found out about our plan. They knew we were going to pose as Dog Pack. So, we simply reformed our plan a little. We hacked into the radio frequency of the squad stationed at the Sink or Swim church. When Dog Pack radioed in that they had not in fact been attacked by Delta Squad, we simply said we know. Our plan worked from there really, Eagle eliminated the sniper who was supposed to make the jeeps explode, this meant that they personally had to go and check for survivors, when the squad in the church left, Boomer and I went in, set charges and got out of there. Then, lets just say we drove away with a boom.” The old high Commander on the other end of the radio could only a stifle a mumbled “well done,” before he turned off his radio. “Good job lads.” The Commander said to everyone on the submarine. The scar faced pet was trying to explain to battalion leader that he had not intended to kill off a friendly fire team. “But, Sir!!!” he grovelled. “You, you... you... couldn’t understand!” The Battalion Commander sounded mocking over the radio, “Yuh... yea... yes?” “Is that true?” “Poor you, your squad is dead, and it’s ALL, YOUR... FAULT!” “Sir, plea...” The Scar faced pet tried one more time, but was cut off mid-sentence “Look, you are going to the seaside, to the next invasion site understood?” The Battalion Commander paused... “You are going to the seaside, but first, you will be part of an experiment, run by the R.A.S.A.G.D. You know the R.A.S.A.G.D... yes?” Scar-face waited and impatiently replied “Yes, sir, I know the Rich Advanced Science Atom and Genetics Division, but... what do they want with me? They only deal with the wounded beyond repair and... erm... genetically suited volunteers?” The Battalion leader laughed, “Yes, and... let’s just hope for your own sake, you are genetically suited!” He paused then said, “or... wounded beyond recognition...” The leader laughed again, then ended communications between the scar-faced pet, Leaving him wondering what R.A.S.A.G.D. wanted with him. Heh, no doubt this was some kind of insane, horrible and inhumane punishment. He began to wonder, if life would be better as a DA soldier, maybe he could just walk into the seaside town and convert. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t. The future would decide for him. “So... tell me again how you did it... Commander?” the voice came from a radio on-board the submarine, for the third time in the last five minutes, the Squad Commander proceeded to explain the plan they had executed to get rid of two enemy Squads. The Commander had a hint of amusement in his face, he liked acknowledging pets amazement at his squads capabilities. “Well, sir, a few weeks ago Ghost managed to gather the intelligence, while on a routine raid, they had somehow found out about our plan. They knew we were going to pose as Dog Pack. So, we simply reformed our plan a little. We hacked into the radio frequency of the squad stationed at the Sink or Swim church. When Dog Pack radioed in that they had not in fact been attacked by Delta Squad, we simply said we know. Our plan worked from there really, Eagle eliminated the sniper who was supposed to make the jeeps explode, this meant that they personally had to go and check for survivors, when the squad in the church left, Boomer and I went in, set charges and got out of there. Then, lets just say we drove away with a boom.” The old high Commander on the other end of the radio could only a stifle a mumbled “well done,” before he turned off his radio. “Good job lads.” The Commander said to everyone on the submarine. The scar faced pet was trying to explain to battalion leader that he had not intended to kill off a friendly fire team. “But, Sir!!!” he grovelled. “You, you... you... couldn’t understand!” The Battalion Commander sounded mocking over the radio, “Yuh... yea... yes?” “Is that true?” “Poor you, your squad is dead, and it’s ALL, YOUR... FAULT!” “Sir, plea...” The Scar faced pet tried one more time, but was cut off mid-sentence “Look, you are going to the seaside, to the next invasion site understood?” The Battalion Commander paused... “You are going to the seaside, but first, you will be part of an experiment, run by the R.A.S.A.G.D. You know the R.A.S.A.G.D... yes?” Scar-face waited and impatiently replied “Yes, sir, I know the Rich Advanced Science Atom and Genetics Division, but... what do they want with me? They only deal with the wounded beyond repair and... erm... genetically suited volunteers?” The Battalion leader laughed, “Yes, and... let’s just hope for your own sake, you are genetically suited!” He paused then said, “or... wounded beyond recognition...” The leader laughed again, then ended communications between the scar-faced pet, Leaving him wondering what R.A.S.A.G.D. wanted with him. Heh, no doubt this was some kind of insane, horrible and inhumane punishment. He began to wonder, if life would be better as a DA soldier, maybe he could just walk into the seaside town and convert. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t. The future would decide for him. Two weeks later Matrix was sitting on a bar stool in the pub in Outcast Bay, around forty other pets, sat in the bar too. Even though the Bay was SAWAT territory, the town in it was held by DA forces. It was always under siege, as the nearest SAWAT barracks was very close by near a heavily fortified farm. The rest of Delta, lined up beside him on stools of varying height. All of them were wearing casual clothes, they were not on duty, they were all talking to each other as well, except Matrix who was not uttering a word. He sat, sipping his Dark, almost Reddish Ale. Delta were all enjoying their drinks. Except Eagle, who was too curious about what was up with The Commander. “Matrix?” Eagle said, to which came no reply. Delta had all ordered their favorite drinks first and second time round, but for the third round, Eagle noticed, they had gotten extremely high-percent alcohol drinks, which Eagle found odd, as they were drinking them, very, very slowly, instead of downing them like everyone else. Ghost had noticed a pet nearby who was playing his favorite pub game, Wild Ones. The pet was doing it very slowly. Ghost had found this fairly amusing, and had gone over to show the pet how it was done. The pet had an accent that was a mix of two accents, American and German. He was smoking a large cigar. The pet said, “what do you want, good sir?” when Ghost arrived at his table. Ghost slowly took out his own set of skills. Then he played Wild Ones so fast that his hands were almost a blur. “Wow,” the pet said, “I’ve never seen anyone do it that quickly, god... where did you learn to do that?” when Ghost gave the reply, “I taught myself.” Ghost went to go buy the pet a drink. Eagle had flinched at the sound of the shots in-game, but then was relaxed when he saw Ghost walk back, as Eagle had feared, and he heard a pet laughing from where Ghost had just come from, mumbling something like, “one drink... please.” Ghost then bought the pet a beer, then came to sit back down with Delta. Eagle’s attention shifted to Boomer. “Whats wrong with him?” he asked Boomer, “Who?” Eagle gestured to The Commander. “Ah, well... Eagle... Eagle I am leaving the army, going back to my wife.” Eagle was momentarily stunned, “how long will you be gone, I mean, you are coming back, right?” Eagle questioned, in a shaky voice, like that of a teenagers whose voice had just broke. “Well,” Boomer said, “I’m part of a special ops team, so... I would not be allowed time off, at all... unless, I quit for good.” Eagle was stunned even more so, Boomer had only just come into hiss life, he was perhaps the kindest and most straight-talking and helpful pet in the squad. Eagle had required Boomer’s help more than once, in a difficult situation with one of the other squad members. Boomer was full of advice of what not to say or do. “You're going? Forever?” Eagle exclaimed, turning a few heads in the Bar. “Yup, most likely, unless the war escalates to a level that I would return out of hatred of SAWAT scum.” Boomer sighed, took a swig of his beer, then put his head in his hands. “What’s Up?” Eagle said, “Eagle, I have to... I have got to do this, my wife wants me home, she thinks its getting too dangerous.” Boomer looked up towards Eagle mid-sentence. “So, you mean... you don’t want to go?” Eagle said, meeting his gaze. “Nah, why would I? This job may be dangerous, but we are the pets who walk into hell, make something explode, then walk out smiling, having threatened Death and the Devil themselves.” Boomer laughed as he finished his sentence. “Are you drunk?” Eagle questioned, as he did not find the statement funny, more true, than funny. Boomer replied . “No, heh... it’s just...” Boomer smirked. The rest of Delta were laughing now, even Matrix. “What is it?”, “Sir, what’s funny?” Matrix stood up, the rest of Delta followed his lead, standing up, then kicking their stools and chairs underneath the bar-top. Eagle’s face was twisted in confusion. Matrix turned first. Then the rest. Facing all the other pets in the pub. At first everyone looked up, but quickly looking down again, as they realised they had been compromised. “LOOK AT ME!” Matrix bellowed, suddenly... he had stopped laughing. One of the pets in the far corner of the pub, slowly put his hand to his ear. Then began to mutter something. Matrix continued, “Do I look like a fool?” He brought out his pistol, the rest of Delta did too, aiming at each of the people in the pub, in turn. “Dark Army Scum” One of the pets muttered. “SAWAT fool, do you enjoy dressing as DA soldiers, I bet you cross-dress as well, you are not worthy to wear our uniforms!?” Matrix said, and aimed his gun at the intruders face. All of the pets in the pub, drew their pistols and small firearms, aiming them at Delta. The bartender was in shock, “SAWAT!? How did they get into my bar!” He half-shouted, half-screamed. “Rhino turned his head to the Bartender, keeping his guns facing the DA dressed SAWATs. “I don’t know... but we know how you’re going to get out, out of the back door... NOW!” The pet did as told... running out of the back door. He tripped over as he went, and everyone in the pub heard him curse. Delta, slowly began to flank around the SAWAT, to get to the front entrance/exit. They took their drinks with them. Gripping them while holding a gun with the other hand. Except Rhino and Vulcan who were each holding two guns. They pushed their drinks along with their feet. “One of the SAWAT soldiers said, “c’mon... there's 30 of us and 10 of them. Let’s just shoot them and go home,” the SAWAT who said this, brought his gun up, level with Ghost’s head. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, the pet in the corner who had spoken with Ghost earlier. Ghost shot the pet in the back of the head. Blood spurted up from his head, over the table. This provided a worthy distraction. Every SAWAT head turned in the pub towards the pet holding a smoking pistol. Still aimed at where the dead man’s head previously had been... when he was alive. Using the distraction, Vulcan and Rhino both kicked their drinks into the crowds of SAWATs, one smashed on somebody’s head. The other landed directly in the middle of the main crowd of SAWATs. The rest of Delta threw their drinks, and Matrix poured his drink on the floor. This was when Eagle realised why the squad had all ordered high-alcohol drinks on the third round. Alcohol was explosive. Matrix lit a cigarette, then dropped it into the puddle of alcohol. Then Delta sprinted around thirty meters away from the pub, which exploded, and burned, burned for a long time, before anyone realised. “Where is Ghost?” Eagle said, looking around at the members of Delta. Matrix’s face suddenly, came into a surprised expression. Delta ran to the door of the pub. The fires were too strong and they could not bring themselves to run through them. Matrix ran around the back of the pub. Vulcan, Boomer and Eagle followed him. As they came around the pub, Eagle was not prepared for what he saw. Ghost... or what was probably Ghost, lay on the floor, by a smashed window, rolled up against the wall. Inside the window was the bar’s storage room, which was repeatedly exploding as each keg full of different drink, was found by the menace that was the fire. A few meters away from Ghost’s body, which was disgustingly burned, his face was un-recognizable, a pet crouched. He was not SAWAT. It was the pet who Ghost had been amazed by earlier. He crouched, bent over in agony. Matrix, went over to him. Just as the rest of the squad ran around the pub. Then stumbled away in horror. Before running forward again to help, Matrix found a note, clutched in the pet’s hand. It was short and simple, it read: Matrix, meet my replacement. Matrix dropped the note to the ground. That cold, unforgiving streak, ignited. He went and kicked the pet in the head. He was knocked out instantly. “Why, would Ghost risk his life, to save that guy?” Eagle enquired. Vulcan walked past him, hoisted the unconscious man onto his shoulders and said, “It doesn’t matter. Point is, we have work to do.” END OF CHAPTER 9: DOWN THE LOCAL Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters